


Truth or Dare

by Adrianpink



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Breakfast Club episode, Episode 3:16 Take on Me, F/M, kendra and toby are broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianpink/pseuds/Adrianpink
Summary: One Shot AU based on Season 3 Episode 16 "Take On Me" - What if Toby and Hazel realized something after Jimmy dared Hazel to kiss Toby?
Relationships: Hazel Aden/Toby Isaacs
Kudos: 3





	Truth or Dare

“I dare you to kiss Toby.” Jimmy told Hazel, grinning mischievously.

“Jimmy!” Toby bolted upright in his seat, eyes wide.

“Jimmy!” Hazel yelled, shocked at the suggestion.

“Yes!” Sean laughed, “On the lips, like you mean it!” He egged her on.

Here goes nothing, Hazel thought to herself. She grinned and bit her lip as she strutted over to Toby. Jimmy, Ellie, and Sean tapped along to the beat of her steps.

Hazel climbed onto Toby’s lap and grabbed his face. She kissed him right on the lips. Toby’s eyes were still wide open. He had expected just a peck, but he wasn’t complaining. 

Hazel smiled and touched her thumb to his chin.

Jimmy, Sean, and Ellie laughed. “Whoa!” Ellie cheered. 

“Satisfied?” Hazel grinned at Jimmy and flipped her hair.

“Yeah!” Toby blurted out, his glasses now askew. His heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t help feeling thrilled by what just happened, even though it was just a dare.

A few minutes later Toby made a paper basket into the trash can.

He leaned against Hazel’s desk. “He scores! Scores again that is,” he smirked. “Wait’ll I tell JT! He’s gonna be so jealous,” Toby smiled. His best friend JT had a huge crush on Hazel’s friend Paige, but Toby had been quietly admiring Hazel. She was so pretty and even though she was on the Cheer Squad like the other popular girls, she was actually sweet. He could relate to her feeling different, as she was one of the few Muslim kids at Degrassi and he was one of the few Jewish kids.

“No, because you’re not telling him,” Hazel’s tone was serious.

“Why not?” Sean shrugged, “It’s just some stupid dare.”

Jimmy butted in, “Because she’s too embarrassed to have anyone know that she macked on a total geek, even as a joke.”

Toby’s face fell, and he walked away. Of course such a cute and popular girl from grade 10 wouldn’t want anyone to know she kissed a geeky niner.

Even Jimmy hates me, Toby sighed, embarrassed and hurt. He remembered how nice Jimmy was to him when he was dating Toby’s step-sister Ashley. Even when Ashley wasn’t there, Jimmy would hang out with Toby and teach him how to play basketball. 

Lately, Jimmy hadn’t wanted anything to do with Toby. Toby tried to get on his good side by hacking into Degrassi’s grade system to raise Jimmy’s grades, but his plan backfired and they both ended up in today’s Saturday detention.

Toby thought back to JT and he wished he could tell him about Hazel, partly because he was desperate to prove to JT that he’s not a loser, that the cool kids did want to hang out with him. JT’s words still stung: “they’re my friends, you’re my friend, but you and them... [never gonna happen]” Toby had finished his sentence for him.

“That’s great Hazel, very evolved,” Sean said sarcastically. Toby felt grateful for the sympathy.

“Hey, I don’t make the rules,” Hazel explained.

“No, you just follow them,” Sean scoffed.

Sean then grilled Hazel into sharing why she got sent to detention. She finally admitted that she got caught accidentally looking at porn. They all burst into laughter. 

Toby felt a little better, and pretty soon the boys played a soccer-hockey hybrid with tennis balls. Toby was the goalie, with a basket helmet on his head and lunch trays as shin guards and a shield. He laughed along with his new friends, even if they might only be his friends for a day.

A couple hours later they all decided to climb onto the roof that they found through the elevator in the basement. Toby stood by the ladder and started shaking, he had always been terrified of heights.

“Guys, I - I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Toby stuttered.

Hazel turned back at him, “Stop whining and climb.” 

Toby took a deep breath and slowly climbed up the ladder, and crawled onto the roof. 

“Guys, I have acrophobia, remember? Fear of heights? Guys, I’m scared,” Toby watched as Sean and Ellie walked off together, and Hazel and Jimmy walked in another direction, “What, where are you going?” 

Hazel turned around, and saw Toby still crawling, his face paler than usual. 

“He’s fine,” Jimmy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m still gonna check on him,” Hazel walked away from Jimmy, and crouched next to Toby.

Hazel reached out her hand to Toby, and he grabbed her hand, too scared to think about how sweaty his hand must be.

“You did it!” Hazel smiled as she helped him up. 

“Thanks to you,” Toby blushed, “but... I want to try looking off the edge, I want to conquer this.” 

Hazel nodded, feeling guilty for telling him to stop whining earlier, and for being embarrassed for kissing him. 

She watched him scoot to the edge of the roof and look down. He dropped a rock and watched as it hit the ground. 

Toby sat up and looked around, the biggest grin on his face. 

He is actually really cute, Hazel thought to herself, “Nice job, Toby!” She cheered, holding out her hand for a high-five. He looked so proud of himself, it melted her heart.

“Thanks, Hazel,” Toby looked into her beautiful brown eyes. His heart fluttered. Stop that, he scolded himself.

But to his surprise, Hazel leaned in close and whispered into his ear, “Truth or dare?” 

“Um, truth?” Toby answered nervously. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Hazel asked, her eyes flickering to Toby’s lips.

Toby looked down, hoping this wasn’t some kind of joke. He looked back up, and Hazel was staring at him softly.

“Yeah,” He blushed, his heart racing.

“Good, ‘cause I wanna kiss you too,” Hazel smiled, grabbing his face and kissing him, again. 

This time she didn’t care if anyone was watching. 

This time, Toby closed his eyes, and he kissed back. 

They pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes, gently touching their noses together.

Out of the corner of his eye, Toby noticed Sean, Ellie, and Jimmy walking toward them. He abruptly stepped away from Hazel, convinced that she would want this to be a secret. But Hazel surprised him once again, and held his hand in front of everyone.

“Wow!” Sean and Ellie said in unison - Toby noticed that they were holding hands as well.

“I guess I’m a matchmaker!” Jimmy grinned, and everyone laughed.

Hazel squeezed Toby’s hand, as if to reassure him they were laughing with Toby, not at him. 

Toby rubbed the back of Hazel’s hand with his thumb, giggling along with his new friends - and his new maybe-sorta girlfriend. 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've always loved this episode, and I love Jazel, but this would've been cute too! (Hazel/Toby = Tazel?) And don't worry, I'm sure JT would be happy for Toby! :)


End file.
